


Noted

by werelocked



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Lives, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5242475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werelocked/pseuds/werelocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Do I still have a pack?</em><br/>Did anyone even want him to come back? What if they felt he had abandoned them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wicaans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wicaans/gifts).



> happy birthday [wicaans](http://wicaans.tumblr.com/) ! I hope you guys like it!

Isaac didn't belong here.

That point was incredibly clear the moment he stepped foot in France. The new sights and scents were disorienting, instead of the welcome change from Beacon Hills that he'd hoped. The discomfort was only increased the day after his arrival when a small envoy from a nearby pack arrived at their door.

Chris answered the door and led them to join Allison in the living room. The female alpha's eyes went to Isaac immediately but said nothing. The beta on her right was the one to extend the invitation to join their ranks, and avoid the risks of being unattached. He spat out the word omega like it had a bad taste.

Immediately Isaac declined. The pack's small semblance of politeness vanished. The alpha reminded them of the arrangement Deaton had brokered between the two groups. The Argents got to stay on the pack's property and the pack got nothing.

Isaac, Allison, and Chris had to swear to stay out of the way. They were not to be involved in the pack's business, even if it involved the relationship between another creature or a neighboring pack. If the Argents so much as picked up a weapon or lost track of their 'unpredictable omega' the three of them would be 'taken care of.'

Nobody put up a fight. Even Allison, who had faced the alpha proudly as if there wasn't a still-bleeding wound between her ribs. She promised complete and utter silence on their end.

"We're just here to regroup, and plan our next step." Allison stated.

The alpha gave her a hard stare. "Yes, well I hope your recovery goes swiftly, so you may be on your way." As a single unit the three of them turned and exited their flat.

Chris and Allison were content to do nothing, not even researching about the creatures in their area. Allison was too drained after what happened with the nogitsune to focus on anything but healing.

Meanwhile Isaac was feeling the effects of being 'unattached.' He lasted three months. He missed study dates with Lydia, and movie nights at Derek's house. He wanted to spend the day stirring up trouble with Boyd, Jackson and Erica. He missed his alpha.

The infrequent Skype calls between them had never been enough, but soon it came to the point that hanging up was unbearable. Isaac never knew when he would see the big warm smile and crinkly eyes next. They emailed each other more frequently, but it wasn't the same as hearing his voice and seeing that face.

When Isaac found himself thinking of buying _Stiles_ a souvenir, he knew it was time for him to go home.

 

* * *

 

Chris drove him to the airport. As they said goodbye he apologized on behalf of Allison and himself.

"She's just not ready. She misses the pack and she's mostly healed but she needs more time before jumping back in-"

"Thank you," Isaac interrupted. "For helping _me_ heal from everything. It means a lot-"

Chris drew him in for a hug. "Tell that pack of yours to keep an eye out. We'll be back before you know it."

_Do I still have a pack?_

Isaac boarded the plane and almost immediately fell asleep. It wasn't until he was in a taxi on the way home that his thoughts caught up with him.

Did anyone even _want_ him to come back? What if they felt he had abandoned them? Isaac could remember the message he received the second week he'd been in France. It was from Stiles, calling him an asshole, calling him a _coward_. There had to be others who had the same thought. Like his best friend. Did Scott...?

From the very start Isaac had a strong bond with Scott. Even while Derek had been his alpha and Scott was a beta, Isaac felt more compelled to follow Scott. Not because he had to or could be forced to but something in his instincts trusted Scott.

Yet here he was, back in California and the connection he had always felt tethering him to Scott was completely absent. Had it been severed? What if Scott cut him off when he'd turned tail and ran to hide in France? What if it'd been Isaac who broke the bond, when he snuck off with the Argents in the middle of the night without telling anyone. The whole pack had been told over the phone the next day, not even by Isaac himself.

The taxi changed lanes, ready to turn off the exit towards Beacon Hills when Isaac realized he had no idea where he was going. Could he show up at Derek's house to face everyone and get kicked out - or worse, not be let inside? Should he go to the school? The clinic?

The driver prompted him loudly, probably for the second or third time. Isaac mumbled an address where he hoped at least one person might be happy to see him.

The McCall house was just the same as he remembered it. Just seeing it as the taxi pulled in the driveway brought up flashbacks from _before_.

Before the nogitsune, when he and Scott lived here together. When living in such a close proximity with his alpha brought him a sense of peace he hadn't felt in a long time. When they would wake up, eat together, go to school together and pack meetings and prepare for bed together. For the odd day they didn't spend glued to each other's side, they had a system.

It started when Isaac stole a packet of post-it notes from Scott's desk. Scott generally used them to study, so when he first saw a post sticking to the bathroom mirror he thought it was Isaac's way of helping him learn. He read it, expecting to see his own notes and instead found a crudely drawn smiley face. Another one he found on the stair railing said 'you're a star!' with a crooked drawing of the symbol.

Scott caught on fast, and started leaving his own notes for Isaac.  On his door, in one of his notebooks, on the toaster. One memorable occasion he woke up to one on his forehead.

They never talked about it. Although they constantly danced around each other, constantly on the edge of _something_ they never had a final push to piece it all together.

Isaac didn't think he could get it back to how it was. He'd lost his status as Scott's beta - replaced, more likely. There had been names he'd heard whispered over Skype by pack mates he couldn't see _"What about Malia... and Liam?"_ The only time Isaac had asked Scott directly, the alpha had only said; "It's complicated. I'd really rather tell you in person." And he'd no doubt lost his chance to take that final step with Scott and turn the relationship into something real and new and exciting.

"You gonna sit there all day, kid?" The driver grunted.

Isaac hastily climbed out of the taxi and pulled his one suitcase out of the trunk. He looked around for Melissa's car, hoping that if she was home then maybe Scott would be less likely to kick him out. He felt some pressure lift from his chest when he saw the car in the driveway.

He slowly approached the front door, his heart racing in his chest. Before he could even knock the front door swung open and someone threw their arms around him.

The familiar scent of coffee and fresh laundry was something he hadn't missed until now. "Melissa."

She pulled back and pushed one finger against her lips. "He's upstairs. We'll talk later."

Isaac gave her one more hug before going inside and following the path he'd gone a hundred times. He passed by the guest bedroom that used to be his and right into Scott's, only to find it empty. The door to the bathroom was closed and Isaac could hear the water running.

While he waited for Scott to come out Isaac took in the room. Everything was the same, from the tower of books piled on Scott's desk to the dirty clothes piled on the floor. As usual, his bed was unmade. Isaac took a seat on the edge and something caught his attention.

Across from him there was a new corkboard mounted on the wall. It was completely covered by post-it notes of a variety of colors. Isaac stood up to look at it closer. Some of the notes were crammed full of writing, while others simply had a picture with the caption ' _tattoo idea?_ ' He saw one in the corner that said 'Malia' and the one next to it said 'Liam.'

"They're all for you."

Isaac whirled around. Scott came out of the bathroom, already dressed in jeans and a red T-shirt. He rubbed his hair with a towel while studying Isaac. "I needed a way to keep track of everything I couldn't tell you over Skype."

Scanning over the entire board, Isaac didn't know which one to read first. In the bottom corner there was the only red post-it. All it had written on it was one tiny heart.

"Alpha?" Isaac whispered, not looking away from the wall.

Arms wrapped around his waist from behind. Scott gently tugged him around so they faced each other. "You're home."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Comments and kudos are very appreciated xx


End file.
